Reliving Moments
by Destiel1994
Summary: "It's been ten years. Ten years. It feels like it happened a lifetime and yet somehow as if it happened only yesterday."      Story is better than the summary. I promise


**Hello all, it's been quite a while since I have posted anything Hetalia related. I have no clue how to rate this. I settled on T because even though it only swears once, it mentions the tragic events of September 11, 2001, which I feel is a sensitive subject for some people. Let it be known that I am in no way, shape, or form belittling or making fun of the events of 9/11.**

** Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia**

The entire house was bathed in darkness when Arthur opened the door. An unusual, eerie silence filled every corner of America's home in Boston.

"Alfred?"  
>England was wandering around, checking each room for the blond nation, when he caught a shimmer of light out of the corner of his eye. He began walking towards the partially closed door. Muffled voices from the television reached his ears, growing louder with each footfall. He slowly pushed on the door, wincing slightly when the wood gave a slight creak.<p>

"Alfred?" He stepped into the bedroom, glancing around until his eyes fell on his former colony, whose own eyes were glued to a small TV. Arthur peered past Alfred, craning his neck in hope of getting a better view of the television program. After doing a few more almost acrobatic maneuvers, Arthur was able to make out a couple of buildings and a reel of an old news headline. That was all he had to see. The Brit walked around the occupied chair and placed himself between the American and the TV.

"Alfred? Alfred?" Alfred, love, please look at me."

America finally looked up at England, his blue eyes shining with unshed tears, multiple tears already making their way down his face.

"S-Sup Artie?" Alfred sniffled and raised his hand, quickly rubbing his face in an attempt to remove any evidence of his crying.

"Oh Alfie." England sighed, hoping the use of America's childhood nickname would help soothe the grieving nation. Arthur engulfed Alfred into a hug, pulling the American's head against his slightly smaller chest.

"Why are you watching that, love?" Arthur asked as he ran his fingers through Alfred's hair.

"It's been ten years today since the towers fell. Ten years. Ten fucking years. I can't believe it. It feels like it happened a lifetime ago and yet somehow as if it happened only yesterday. Now I know how you feel every year on the Fourth.

"No you don't." Arthur stopped his hand motions while Alfred glanced up, confused, at the older blond.

"The pain I feel on your birthday isn't even a twelfth of what you are feeling right now. You're crying for the loss of your people, the loss of confidence of your home's safety, and an all around national tragedy. I cry for a very selfish and ,in my opinion, pitiful reason, the loss of you as my colony. But because of my loss the world gained a great and powerful nation who can suffer a horrid event and still live strong, if not stronger, and protect his people while many other countries would have crumbled. Also even though I lost m cute, little colony, I got a handsome, strong lover who I believe can go through hell and back and come out on the other end still smiling. I'm so proud of you, Alfred. I love you."

Arthur himself was now crying slightly. Alfred raised his head off of the older's chest, his tears now back full force.

"Th-thanks Artie. I love you too." Alfred buried his head back into the Brit's chest and sniffled.

"Go ahead, cry it out."

"But-"

"Just do it. I'll hold you, just like old times."

"OK."

Arthur placed a gentle kiss on top of Alfred's head and held him tight as the younger nation soaked England's shirt with tears.

"It will all be OK, America, I know it will."

**(Caution long author's note is long) This fic was written in memory of September 11. I can still remember what I was doing that day. I was sitting in my first grade classroom when the school's principal walked into the room, whispered into my teacher's ear, and left. Then my teacher put down the chalk she was using and said in a slightly teary voice that we were going to watch movies for the rest of the day. Later my class walked to the bathroom. When we walked past the office we saw many teachers, the office workers, and the school nurse crowded around a small TV, crying. I still can not believe it has been ten years. OK author's note is done. Please tell me what you think. Also I really hope I didn't offend anyone, that was in no way my intention and if I did I apologize a thousand times**

** -*MadViVi*-**


End file.
